walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Troy (Video Game)
Troy is an original character and the secondary antagonist in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Troy's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "A House Divided" Troy, along with Carver, Bonnie and Johnny, tracks the cabin group to the Moonstar Lodge after they leave the cabin. They save several members from a herd of walkers surrounding the lodge that were attracted by the out-of-control wind turbine, but quickly surround them and take them hostage. Troy marches them into the lodge at gunpoint and guards them while Carver searches for Rebecca. When Johnny is suddenly shot dead by Kenny, Troy gets behind a pillar and scans for the shooter. He stands by as Carver executes Walter, then holds Rebecca back as he brings out Alvin to face the same fate. If Clementine chose to seek out Kenny and tells him to shoot, or surrenders and doesn't say or do anything, Carver is shot in the shoulder, leaving Troy stunned. However, Carver quickly recovers and kills Alvin. Otherwise, Troy continues to guard the prisoners as Kenny is coaxed out of hiding, and escorts them during the trip back to Carver's camp. "In Harm's Way" Troy appears at the start of the episode, allowing Clementine and Sarah to take a pee in the woods. He is seen many times in the episode, mostly keeping Clementine in line. Later on, after Luke, Kenny, Mike and Clementine are caught trying to plan an escape, they are brought back to the garden area and Troy beats Clementine, while Carvery heavily beats Kenny. Later on, after Carver is killed, Troy appears outside with the others, asking them what they are trying to do. Jane, who appears to have had a romantic relationship with him in the past, starts to sweet talk him, to where he lowers his gun and tries to hug her. However, she punches him and shoots him in the testicles, to where he falls to the ground screaming in pain. The group then uses him as a distraction as they push their way through the hoard. Troy is then heard screaming in pain as he is ripped apart by Walkers. Death Killed By *Jane (Caused) After convincing Troy that she would lead him to safety, Jane shoots his genitals, leaving him writhing in pain on the ground. *Zombies Whilst Troy is writhing in pain, a herd of walkers surrounds him and proceeds to eat him alive. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Troy has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Carver From what interaction Troy and Carver have it appears that Carver seems to dislike Troy. When Carver is informed by Tavia that Troy caused a dent in the prison area door, Carver warns Tavia that he is tired of Troy messing up. Bonnie Troy and Bonnie are not seen interacting but it can be assumed that they are friends and part of a small group of survivors that are hunting Clementine's group. However, when Jane shoots and leaves Troy for dead outside of the store, Bonnie shows no emotion, and instead looks away. Johnny Troy and Johnny are not seen interacting but it can be assumed that they are friends and part of a small group of survivors that are hunting Clementine's group. Clementine It is shown in "In Harm's Way" that Troy heavily dislikes Clementine and does not care if she is just a kid, as he is willing to violently smack her with the butt of his gun and is not concerned about her safety unlike some of the other survivors at the camp. Reggie In the episode "In Harms Way", it is shown that Troy has a slight friendship with Reggie, and is sad that he has to report to Carver about Reggie not keeping the prisoners in line. He says he wants to help Reggie, but Reggie keeps messing up. Later, after Clementine finds Reggies body outside of the store, Troy quickly tells Clementine to move on. Jane It is implied that Jane and Troy may have been a romantic couple in the past, as during "In Harms Way", at the end of the episode when Troy attempts to stop the group from fleeing the compound, Jane will sweet talk Troy, and ask him to remember when they talked about escaping together. His face goes soft and he lowers his gun. However, Jane, angry and disgusted at him for working with Carver and helping hurt innocent people, quickly punches him, and then shoots him in the Testicles, where he falls to the ground screaming in pain, where he is then ripped apart by walkers. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *He is one of many people that did not speak during their first appearance. **Both Troy and Joyce are the only named characters in the Video Game who do not speak at all in the first episode they appear in. *Troy's character model originally was used as a placeholder for Carver in the first trailer for "A House Divided". *Troy is the second character Owen Thomas has voiced, the first being Omid. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Amputated Victims